K-BAN!
by PopTartART
Summary: "Mio-senpai?" "Yes, Azusa-chan?" "I... Think I'm gay." WARNING: May get an M rating in the future, so kids, stop reading now. XD
1. Do I Like Girls?

K-BAN!

Chapter 1

_A/N: Yep. We knew it was coming. I just finished K-ON, so... Hehe. _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own K-ON! or any of its characters. Also, English is not my first language (It's Japanese) So please correct me on any errors. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mio-senpai?"

"Yes, Azusa-chan?"

"I... Think I'm gay."

"What makes you say that, Azusa-chan?" Mio asked with a hint of concern. Azusa blushed slightly.

"I-I... Um... I don't know." She sat down beside Mio and sighed lightly. "It's just that... When everyone in gym gets undressed..." Mio's eyes widened as she looked away, blushing mildly.

"O-Oh...!" Azusa nodded as she covered her face.

"I-I know that we aren't very close, but... I felt like you were the only sane person to tell," Azusa whispered as she looked away. "I can't help what I feel, right...?"

"S-Surely," Mio said optimistically, "It's only a confusion..."

"B-But," Azusa said quietly, "what if I really do... Like girls?" Mio frowned a bit.

"Albert Einstein once said," Mio said, beginning a quote. "'Don't worry about the future, it comes soon enough'." Azusa smiled and nodded.

"...I have to go now," Azusa whispered as she checked her watch. "T-Thank you, Senpai... I apologise for all of this..."

* * *

"Azu-nyan, you've been quiet all day," Yui pouted as she hugged her Kouhai. Azusa shook her head.

"It's just..."

"Yeah," Ritsu said, agreeing with Yui, "You're not on everyone's ass for slackin' off today. What's up with that, Azusa?"

"I-I... A lot is on my mind is all," She assured the two procrastinators, "...Personal stuff..." Mio looked away.

_Azusa sure is worked up about this whole thing,_ Mio thought, _What if she really is...?_

"Mio," Mugi said as she shook her. Ritsu sighed irritably and hit her on the head.

"Mio," Ritsu said impatiently. "We ended practice already. Get up so we can walk home, ya' idiot."

* * *

"You've been spacing out a lot too, ya' know," Ritsu said as she looked at Mio with concern. "I'm worried about you and Azusa." Mio felt sweat drop from her face.

"N-No! I assure you, everything's perfectly fine!" She shouted, making the Bokukko jump and stop walking.

"...Whatever," Ritsu said quietly as she kicked around some dirt. "Y-You should be happy that I'm even asking you 'bout anythi-"

"Azusa thinks she might be gay," Mio blurted without thinking. She covered her mouth as Ritsu blushed and looked at Mio with wide eyes.

"W-What?!" Ritsu yelled as she grabbed Mio. "No way!"

"D-Don't tell anyone, please!" Mio begged Ritsu as she grabbed her hands. Ritsu smirked evilly.

"Alright, alright," Ritsu said sympathetically. "Fine. I won't tell a soul." Mio raised an eyebrow.

"And why in the hell should I believe **that**?" Mio growled as she walked towards Ritsu, who was backing away. "That's what you said about my... Slip on our performance!"

"You have President Ritsu's word," She said boyishly as she giggled. Mio softened up and sighed as they began to walk home once again.

"Whatever..."

* * *

_There I go with my short stories. -.-' _

_Oh well. #DealWithIt XD_

_Hoped you liked it. Want more? Let me know. _

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	2. Do I like Mio?

K-BAN!

Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello. I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday, but I forgot. Please excuse my horrid memory. But I shouldn't spoil you guys, so it's for the best cx _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own K-ON, blah blah blah. English isn't my first language (It's Japanese) so correct me on anything. Okai. _

* * *

"Hello, Nakano Azusa speaking."

"Azusa-chan," Mio said quietly.

"Mio-senpai?"

"Y-Yes, I have something to tell you." There was a hesitation.

"...Continue," Azusa insisted as she shuffled around.

"I... Accidentally told Ritsu about you thinking that you're gay." Another slight hesitation.

"Okay," Azusa said lightly. "Is that all?" Mio was dumbfounded.

"I-I thought you might be mad at me, you know... It _is_ a private thing, so..." Azusa shook her head, even though Mio couldn't see.

"It isn't like I'm trying to _hide_ it, so don't worry."

"Ah," Mio whispered. "I just wanted to tell you, or otherwise I'd feel guilty all day."

"No problem."

And Mio hung up.

* * *

Azusa sighed as she closed her eyes.

"If I am really... Like what I think... Who's the most attractive to me in the Light Music Club?" She thought about this for a long time, considering everyone's bad and good features.

"Yui-senpai is fun to be around, but she slacks off **way** too much... Mugi-senpai is very nice and can cook well, but she isn't very talkative. Ritsu-senpai..." Azusa sighed.

"Energetic and has a cute, boyish personality, but loud and a slacker... Mio-senpai..." She smiled a bit.

"Nice, sane, quiet, gets embarrassed easily... A... Big bust size, but gets scared easily..." She giggled at Mio's infamous screams.

"Mio-senpai is so cute." After about a minute of silence, she blushed.

"I... I **like** Mio-senpai."

* * *

"Ritsu, who're you texting?" Mio asked as she looked over Ritsu's shoulder.

"Textin' my mom," She said quietly. "I'm telling her that I'm staying over tonight."

"Eh?!" Mio yelled. "You can't decide that without asking me first!" Ritsu shrugged.

"You were gonna suggest it anyways 'cause it's so late," Ritsu teased. "'Cause you're worried about me." Mio blushed and hit her shoulder.

"S-Shut up," She whispered. Ritsu smirked as she stood up.

"Yo, you hungry? I'm gonna buy us some snacks."

"Um... I want a yogurt." Ritsu nodded.

"Chocolate it is," Ritsu joked.

* * *

"I-I'll just text her," Azusa said to herself.

'_Hi, Mio-senpai. Are you well?_'

"Okay, send."

She waited about two minutes before getting a reply.

'_I'm fine, very tired though. How about you, Azusa-chan?_'

'_I'm good. What's going on at your place._'

"Is that too creepy?" She asked herself. "...It'll be okay." Send.

'_Nothing much, Ritsu went out to buy us snacks. I was a bit surprised that she'd do something so generous._' With that, she sent a surprised emoticon.

"Eh? She's... With Ritsu-senpai?"

Azusa didn't reply.

* * *

End Chapter!

_It seems as if they get shorter and shorter. XD I hope you like them though~ I'll post one everyday, or if possible, every few hours. _

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	3. Do I Envy Ritsu?

K-BAN!

Chapter 3

_A/N: Hai. Um, this is for Major Mike Powell III. He wanted me to make another chapter, so here. You're welcome. c:_

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! or the characters. English isn't my first language, etc. I get tired of writing this. Sorry.

* * *

"Ah, Mio-senpai?" Azusa ran up to Mio with a smile. "You go to this store too?"

"Oh, Azusa-chan. How are-"

"Mio! Hurry up already!" Ritsu yelled from the snack aisle. Azusa could feel her heart drop.

"Ah," Mio said. "I'll talk to you later." As Mio walked away from her, Azusa quickly grabbed Mio's hand, taking her a bit off balance.

"C-Can't you stay a bit longer?" Azusa asked quietly. Mio smiled and sighed.

"I'll ask Ritsu if I can cancel," Mio said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"...You said you were going to ask her?" Azusa said, changing the subject.

"Ah." Mio smiled.

* * *

"Ritsu," Mio called as she wandered the large store.

"Mio." Ritsu put the meiji candy she picked up back where it belonged and looked at Mio. "What's up?"

"Um... Can I take a rain check? Azusa and I are-"

"You wanna catch her _gay_?" Ritsu joked. "Go on ahead." Mio blushed and looked at her feet. "Go on, go have fun with Azusa-"

"S-Stop being so rude, Ritsu! She said she didn't know if she was or not, so stop judging her! I-If anything, the way you talk and act makes you act more gay than her!" Ritsu opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"I..."

"Mio-senpai," Azusa whispered. Mio and Ritsu turned to Azusa.

"Ah, Azusa-chan... Ritsu was-"

"Thank you," Azusa said as she embraced Mio in a hug.

"I-I'll see you later, Ritsu." And with that, Mio grabbed Azusa's hand and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Let's talk about your sexuality now," Mio suggested. Azusa nodded and sighed.

"Well, I haven't told anyone about it... So, not much has changed."

"How do you feel around girls?" Mio asked curiously.

"Around one girl, m-my heart beats faster," Azusa explained. Mio crawled towards her and listened to her heartbeat.

"Faster than this?" Mio said as she giggled. "You must have a super healthy body or some-"

"Y-You're the girl, Mio-senpai..." Mio's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Y-You..." Azusa nodded.

"I... I was so jealous of Ritsu... She's always around you... She should be lucky to have such a beautiful and kind-hearted childhood friend." Azusa blushed and looked away. "But she acts so mean to you and teases you all the time... She doesn't deserve you, Mio-senpai... **I** deserve Mio-senpai! I-I **love** you, Mio!" Mio looked away from Azusa and smiled weakly.

"Azusa-chan." Azusa's eyes welled with tears as she covered her face.

"Y-You must hate me now... I didn't want to drag you down with me..." Mio wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"You're so cute, Azusa." Azusa gasped and looked away. "But... I only like boys. You understand that, right?" Azusa nodded and buried her head in Mio's shoulder. "If only you were a boy..." Mio began to cry. "I-If only you were a boy, Azusa-chan!"

"Mio...!" Azusa blushed as Mio held her tightly.

"Azusa..."

"W-What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but... I have to leave. I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mio stood up and wiped her red eyes. "I promise I'll only talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes... Mio-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Can I just call you Mio like Ritsu-senpai does?" Azusa asked quietly. Mio nodded.  
"Mio?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

_So? How is it? I really hope you like this, because I force myself to write a chapter in one sitting, or I'll forget. This took me about 30 minutes, more or less. cx_

_Look forward to the next chapter!_

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	4. Do I Like Azusa?

K-BAN!

Chapter 4

_A/N: Yo. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm lazy, okay? Anyways, I'm probably only gonna update one chapter today, so... I hope you like this one. I really like reading reviews, so I hope you leave some._

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!, etc. English isn't my first language, so correct anything.

* * *

The bell rang, and Azusa would have usually gotten up immediately and walked to the Light Music Club room.

But she didn't. She had spaced out all day, thinking about her big-chested senpai.

"Mio," She whispered as she opened her notebook. Mio's name was doodled all over her test notes.

"Has anyone seen a girl named Nakano Azusa?" A certain voice said as she scanned the room. The girls she had asked pointed to the Kouhai in pigtails.

"Mio..." Mio sat in the seat beside Azusa's and smiled.

"I told you I would see you today," Mio said as she giggled. Azusa nodded and smiled.

"Mio never lies," Azusa claimed as she closed her notebook. Mio blushed when she caught a peek of the inside from where she sat.

"Ah," Mio whispered. "Your notebook is..." Azusa's eyes grew wide.

"N-No! It isn't...!" Mio laughed and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Mio insisted. "I've been thinking about you all day too."

"A-Anyways," Azusa choked out as she looked away. "Um... You and Ritsu..."

"She said she was sorry about her selfishness. I brushed her off and ignored her, though."

"Mio, does... Ritsu likke you?" Mio blushed and shook her head.

"S-See, no... We're both straight... At least, I think," Mio admitted. "I've never asked."

"Speaking of," Azusa whispered as she pointed to the door.

"Mio," Ritsu called. Mio shot a nasty look at Ritsu and smiled at Azusa.

"I'll be back," Mio said quietly as she stood up.

Azusa couldn't hear anything. She judged what was happening by what she saw.

Ritsu was bowing and apologising, Mio shook her head and turned around. Ritsu grabbed her hand and tears began to stream down her face. Mio slapped her. Hard. That was the only thing she heard. Mio turned around again, and Ritsu grabbed Mio and kissed her. Azusa could read Ritsu's lips and figured out what she said.

'_Daisuki dayo!_'

Mio had fear in her eyes. She pushed Ritsu away and ran back to her classroom. Ritsu followed.

* * *

When Azusa got home, she texted Mio.

_'Mio, what happened?'_

_'Ritsu confessed. I'm a bit confused, I'll talk to you later. m(_ _)m'_

Azusa sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mio was crying silently in her room. Her thoughts were jumbled up. Her head pounded. Her eyes were swollen and she buried her face into the pillow before her.

'_What is this, what's going on all of a sudden... My heart hurts..._' But who did it ache for? She had already rejected Azusa, and she ran away from Ritsu. Was she scared? She didn't know. '_I have to call them._'

* * *

"Mio?" Ritsu answered quietly. "W-What is it...?"

"Ritsu," Mio said. "I'm sorry." There was silence.

"I-I'm sorry too," Ritsu admitted, her voice trembling, "I judged Azusa so much... And when you weren't with me, I realised..."

"Ritsu... I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"I know you don't like girls!" Ritsu yelled. "But I can't help it...!" Mio sighed.

"I... I'm kinda second-guessing myself. My heart really hurts, I feel depressed all of a sudden." Silence.

"Ah," Ritsu whispered. "So... You have to love Azusa...!" Mio's heart started to pick up its pace as she blushed.

"E-Eh?! Why d-do you say t-that?!" She inquired rather loudly.

"We've been friends way too long," Ritsu said. "And you trembled and stuttered when you denied it." Mio's face was beet red.

"U-Um... I'll call you back..."

* * *

"Hello, Nakano Azusa speaking."

"A-Azusa," Mio whispered. "I... M-Might reconsider dating you." Azusa gasped and shuffled around.

"No way...! R-Really!?"

'_I've never heard Azusa this happy before_,' Mio thought.

"Y-Yeah," Mio said, her voice raising slightly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Totally! B-Bye, Mio!"

* * *

End chapter.

_Yeah. This just happened. XD_

_Hope you liked it. You're welcome, Major Mike Powell III. Mio's second-guessing herself. XD_

_-Daisuki dayo means: I love you. Yeah._

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	5. Do I Feel Ashamed?

K-BAN!

Chapter 5

_A/N: Yo, long time no write. XD Anyways, I got really busy and stuff. I hope you forgive me for not posting. Hmm... Nothing more to say here. I hope you leave reviews. Hmm, depending how the story goes, maybe the rating will go to M in the next chapter or so... cx_

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!, or its characters. English isn't my first language (It's Japanese) so please correct any mistakes. Thanks.

* * *

Mio, blushing for what seemed like the millionth time that day, had bumped into the Kouhai that loved her so much.

"Ah, sorry Mio," Azusa said calmly as she picked up Mio's bag.

"N-No! It's c-cool!" Azusa gasped and smiled.

"Ah," She said, looking at the ceiling to recall her memory. "You said you had to tell me something, if I remember correctly. What was that, again?" Mio's face became beet red.

"Um... L-Let's go somewhere else to discuss this, please..."

* * *

"Oh? Is that so?" Mio nodded as she looked away. "So, can we date now?" Mio nodded once again.

"I already told Ritsu about it... Hell, she was the one that cheered me on," She whispered.

"Hm? I thought she liked you. What's up with that?"

"N-Nothing... Anyways, I wanted to ask you out in private so no one would think we've changed, but... At this rate, I might expose our relationship..."

"I wanted everyone to know about us though, Mio... Are... You embarrassed to be seen with me?" Mio's eyes widened.

"Not at all! B-Besides... I-I do... _Love you and all,_" She said, her voice getting quieter as she continued talking. Azusa smiled and blushed.

'_Uwaa, Mio's so cute... Now I can tease her all I want~_'

"Hmm? I-I couldn't hear that last p-part," Azusa said as she leaned closer to Mio, her face flushing and making an awkward expression. Mio sighed, she knew this was Azusa's first time flirting with anyone.

"I said..." Mio kissed Azusa on the cheek, making her blush and jump. "I love you." Azusa practically had a nosebleed.

"M-Mio..." Azusa smiled and kissed Mio on the cheek as well. "**I have such a cute girlfriend!**" She exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, making her echo throughout the bathroom they were in. Mio quickly covered Azusa's mouth and acicdentally pushed her onto the floor before them. Mio was now on top of Azusa, and both of them were more nervous than ever before.

"S-Sorry," Mio whispered as she stood up. "I didn't mean..."

"Y-Yeah, I'm not (mentally) ready for this yet," Azusa said as she stood and straightened out her clothes. She checked her watch and gasped. "We're almost late for class. I'll see you later." Mio nodded and waved.

"I-I love you, Azusa!" Azusa smiled and nodded.

"Love you too!"

* * *

End chapter.

_Wasn't that a nice little welcome back chapter. Little, literally. XD Sorry, long chapters aren't my thing, and I rarely do one-shots, so... _

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	6. Do I Need a Sex-Ed Lesson?

K-BAN!

Chapter 6

_A/N: Yo, it's Jun. Um, this is just a little cute chapter that I made out of pure boredom. So why not post it? _

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! or any of its fabulous characters. English isn't my first language, so... You know what? I'm not saying this again. You should know by now. Jeez.**

* * *

"Hey, Mio," Azusa said as she grabbed her Senpai's hand as they walked to Mio's place.

"Hm?" Mio replied.

"Since we're dating now, I can ask this..." Azusa stopped walking and blushed. "How do two girls have s-sex?" Mio nearly had a heart attack.

"W-What?!" Mio exclaimed as her blush began to deepen. "Why so suddenly?! You're the one who said you weren't ready!"

"I said I wasn't (mentally) ready," Azusa corrected. "Meaning... I don't know anything about it, but if I did..." Azusa blushed a bit deeper as well.

"Let's just hurry and walk to my house," Mio whispered. "People are staring..."

* * *

"So, tell me some stuff I need to know," Azusa said as she leaned closer to her future lover and gave a serious (yet very awkward and hilarious) stare at Mio. Mio stifled her laugh and she nodded.

"Right," She confirmed. "...Since we're both girls, it's good to know where we both feel good. So, you need to masturbate." Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"What's masturbating?" Azusa asked innocently as Mio practically died.

"Masturbation... Is... I-Its when you touch naughty parts of your body and it feels good." Mio sat on her bed and grabbed her breasts.

"Huh?"

"This. If I knead my breasts, it'll feel really good." Azusa stared intently at Mio's large bust.

"Do it," Azusa monotoned as she began to drool. Mio blushed even darker.

"N-No! Just know that I like when I do it," Mio reasoned, "So do it during sex."

"My pleasure," Azusa mumbled as she smiled perversely.

"A-Anyways," Mio whispered. "Next is the foreplay places. You should lick or suck on these. For example... Neck, collarbone, stomach, belly button, armpits..." Mio nodded.

"What about nipples?" Azusa asked as she raised her hand. Mio shook her head.

"No, foreplay is part of kissing. You wouldn't want to lick nipples while you kiss, right?" Azusa sighed.

"Guess not," She muttered.

"Now, for the main parts. U-Um... Your breasts, your bottom, and your... Um..."

"Your m*nko, right?" Mio nodded as her face became a tomato.

"Ha! R-Right! ...T-These places can be rubbed, fingered, or... L-Licked." Mio laughed nervously. "S-So yeah! That's all you need to-"

"What about toys?" Azusa asked. Mio nodded.

"Right... Toys are part of the main parts. But how'd you think of those?" Mio inquired curiously.

"There's one on Mio's desk," Azusa said as she pointed to a vibrator on the other side of the room.

"Eh?! ...T-That aside... Strap-ons are also really good toys... I've also read doujinshi where the girl drinks a formula, and she actually grows a ch*npo. Then we can both feel good."

"Hmm..." Azusa smiled. "I'll practice at home, and I'll ask whenever you're ready everyday. Okay?" Mio nodded.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

_Yes, yes... It's all coming together so nicely now, isn't it. I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be a bit longer than normal. _

_Oh, manko (m*nko in the chapter) literally means pussy in Japanese. I don't like the English way. Sorry. _

_Chinpo (ch*po) is Penis. A little Japanese study for you. XD_

_-PopTartART (Jun)_


	7. Do I Need to Prepare?

K-BAN!  
Chapter 7 Yuri

_A/N: Waa, chapter 7, huh... I'm glad you've stayed this long. Sorry for the wait, I've been sick, and my grandfather is "circling the drain"... _  
_DISCLAIMER: I don't own K-ON!, etc... Wait, if I remember correctly, I said I wasn't gonna do this anymore. ...Damn it._

* * *

"Hello, Nakano Azusa speaking."

"Azusa?" Azusa smiled.

"Yes, Mio?"

"Are you ready yet?" Mio asked quietly. Azusa blinked.

"**I haven't even made it out of your territory, Mio**. I'm still in your yard." Mio looked out her window, and waved.

"W-Well... Since it's dark, you should spend the night..." Azusa sighed and nodded, and saw Mio smile through the window.

"But... Aren't your parents-"

"No. Hurry up, I'll open the door." Mio fell downstairs and Azusa heard her yelp. "I-I'm okay, Azusa. No worries," She whispered as she opened the door and limped to her room.

"Geez, Mio... You scraped your finger..." Azusa ran upstairs into Mio's room and sat on her bed. "Give me your hand." Mio did, and jumped as Azusa stuck her finger in her mouth.

"W-Wha...!? Azusa, what are you-"

"Licking a cut will make the blood go away." Azusa looked up at her. "What did you think I was doing? Some type of weird fetish foreplay?" Mio blushed.

"I-I wouldn't mind," She whispered. Azusa blushed as she continued.

"S-So thish type of thing turnsh you on?" Mio nodded slightly.

"Please, Azusa... Kiss me?" Azusa shot up, as if that sentence was the only thing that caught her attention.

"Yes," Azusa whispered as she grabbed Mio's hand. "...This'll be my first..." Mio placed her hand on Azusa's cheek, and leaned forward. They stayed like this for a while, and finally separated for air.

"T-That..." Azusa pinned Mio down and undid her shirt. "Whoa! Azusa! What are you...?!"

"I'm sorry, Senpai... Now that you finally noticed me, now that you're mine... I've become like this..." Mio covered her face as Azusa undid her bra.

"A-Azusa... I'm not..."

"You said you liked getting your breasts kneaded, right?" Azusa asked rhetorically as she began doing so.

"Ahn... No, Azusa..."

"Mio! I'm home!" A female voice called from downstairs.

"That's my mom..."

"Ah," Azusa sighed and stood up as Mio rushed to put her shirt back on.

"O-Okay!" Mio and Azusa walked downstairs.

"Ah, is this Azusa-chan I've heard about?" Mio nodded.

"About that... Mom, me and Azusa are... Dating." Mio's mother hesitated, and her smile faded.

"Dating, huh..."

"Umm," Azusa interrupted. "I'm sorry. I was the one who confessed, I-I'll break up with her if you don't-"

"That's great news!" Mio's mother shouted. "Even if I don't have grandchildren, unless they make some crazy new technology, as long as Mio's happy, I'm happy!" Azusa smiled at Mio, who smiled as well. "I'm assuming you two were getting it on before I came home?" Azusa and Mio became beet red.

"U-Um..."

"Kidding, kidding... I'll make some tea."

* * *

End chapter!

_Ohoho, we got hot and steamy, and then mom came home. Hehe._  
_Sorry it was short, but it's just to let you know that I'm still continuing. I might update a "Peeping Tom" chapter tomorrow. _  
_-PopTartART (Jun)_


End file.
